You Don't Know Rurouni Kenshin
by Dark Midnight Rose
Summary: Kenshin and the gang have gone mad! Read the list of everything they do! Just some stupid stuff that is very humorous :P


**Hey everyone! This is just some completely random stuff that me and my friend made up when I went to her house! Thanks to Jr. its done! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin either.**

**Kaoru's Dream**

Kenshin: Hello, my name is Kenshin Himura. Would you like to know why you are looking at this? Well, probably because you don't have anything else to do. So I suggest you get the beepn out of here so I can get a beepn ounce of beepn sleep! BEEP!

Kaoru: WHOA! wakes up from really scary dream (nightmare)

Man….. I've gotta lay off on the sake….. --;;

**You Don't Know RK**

This is a bunch of stuff that the characters from RK would never say. Just read….. --

Yahiko: Welcome to our home. You are looking rather splendid tonight! By george I could eat you!

Kenshin: BEEP YOU ALL TO BEEP!

Kaoru: Kenshin, you fight like a girl.

Kenshin: Kaoru, Shura is so much hotter than you.

Sano: sucks thumb

Kenshin: I think I'm gonna get a buzz cut.

Yahiko: Women dig me.

Sano: It's okay Mr. Fuzzles, don't you listen to those meanies hugs teddy bear

Soujiro: Can you tell I gotta Botox?

Shishio: Since I lost to the Battousai I think I'll be the guy on the 'Rubber Band Man' commercial. starts singing rubber band man

Shishio: Brittany Spears is my Home Gal.

Shishio: Would I look good in an afro?

Shishio: Yumi, did you bring my blankie? How am I supposed to sleep without my BLANKIE!

mini play goes together…

Kaoru: Hey, these are some things called Liquid Ice…. I think there ice.

Liquid Ice Commercial >>

Megumi: No they're liquid.

Kaoru: Ice.

Megumi: Liquid!

Kaoru: Shut up! It's ICE!

Megumi: That's it! You are GOING DOWN!

punch ow eek……

Director: Ladies, please! Keep it rated G!

fin commercial

Shishio: You gorgeous beast! kisses mirror kids don't look at the scary man!

Yahiko: dreaming of Tsubame I love you….. mua….mua ….. kisses and hugs lamp

Tsubame: BEEP all of you BEEPn BEEPs!

Enishi: sings wheels on the bus go round and round

Megumi: Medicine? What's that?

Megumi: gets up on table and starts dirty dancing

Sanosuke: (while Megumi "dances") Ooooo pretty lights…..! claps

Kenshin: Later Kaoru! I'm going skinny dippin'! skips out the door

Saito: I wanna ride the pretty pony! at fair

Saito: Chicks dig me.

Aoishi: sings and dances to YMCA

Misao: Welcome to the dark side….. we have cookies…… maniacal laugh

Sano: I want to be a lawyer.

Shishio: I'm afraid of the dark….

Sano: at Akebeko Guess what, Kaoru! I burned down the dojo so I roasted marshmallows!

Kaoru: Martians are attacking us! Everyone run!

Kenshin: does robot dance

Dr. Genzai: Ladies, get a load of me! sexy pose

Kaoru: answers phone Hello, Himura residence. I am secretary Kamiya. How may I help you?

Yahiko: The sky is falling!

Yumi: CHEEZE-ITS!

Kenshin: skips around spraying febreeze in everyone's eyes

Shura: Yoshi's hot.

Sano: I'm Batman! jumps off the roof

Kenshin: does the moon walk

Kenshin: lies on the floor and does the worm

Kaoru: spins around in circles Martians are invading!

Shishio: I'm trying out for American Idol.

Yahiko: By George I could be a Power Puff Girl! Do-do-do-do-do-do-do….. (power puff theme)

Sano: takes light saber No, Yahiko. I am your father.

Yahiko: Noooooo...!

Yahiko: dresses up as Ash from Pokémon for Halloween

Dr. Genzai: hides in corner I want my mommy!

Kaoru: hits herself with a watermelon and dies

Shishio: brushes his Barbie doll

Yahiko: I shop at WalMart

Aoishi: Let'sbrake out the Martinis!

Kaoru: Dumb blondes……………..

Saito: I rode a hippo once.

Yahiko: a dream again Will you marry me….? still hugging and kissing lamp

Hiko: Like, oh my gosh!

Hiko: pretends to be Elvis in public everyone stares or runs

Shishio: screams like a little girl

Aoishi: comes to a public pool in a speedo

Hiko: does the disco

Saito: I love you, you love me, we're a happy family……

Kenshin: Got milk?

**Another Short Story**

Yahiko: … I am becoming overcome in… LAUGHTER! HEHEHAW!

Kaoru: I think everyone in here is a donkey.

Hiko: It's a Jeebel snorp!

Sano: No! It's a sneeble snorp!

Megumi: Your both wrong. It is a COBBLE WHOPPER!

Saito: Hey Everyone! My favorite color is PINK!

Aoshi: What do you think I would look better in, a purple or blue speedo?

Misou: there is a (starts singing) One eyed, one horned flying purple people eater……

Kenshin: starts doing the 'Crash Bandicoot dance'

Shishio: Mommy, look at meeeee! I can be Shippo!

Kaoru: Teeeheeeeteeeeheeeeeteeeeheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Misou: Hey, do you guys think you could bye me a Bazooka? I will dominate the world! Muahah

Misou: Oops, Hairball.

Kenshin: Kaoru wants to have a giraffe delivered right to my door! PLEASE? If you won't then I'll cry!

Yumi: Yummmmmmy. Cococrispies!

Yahiko: I like heavy metal music. ROCK IT OUT METALLICA!

Saito: Do you prefer mailmen or men who bring mail?

Kenshin: Neither. I like mailmen. Hehee!

Yumi: I think my name should be yummy not Yumi.

Misou: when I grow older, I want to be a drill seargent.

Misou: TEN-HUT!

Tsubame: Get the BEEP out of here if you going to BEEP'n do that or I'll have to kick your BEEP.

Yahiko: I like Dexter's sister DeeDee.

Hiko: You all are, like, sooo Lame!

Shishio: I have a love-hate relationship with a pillow.

Megumi: So Sano, What is on your mind today?

Sano: I am thinking about veggie tales! I like their theme song. starts singing veggie tales theme

Chou: I am a really pretty broom. I have ribbons in my hair. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Your Humble Narrator (YHN) : I think….. I'm leaving……yeah, bye! --;;

Chou: But….. but then no one can see my pretty pink ribbons!

YHN: as in LEAVE. Want me to spell that?

Kenshin: Yes, please.

YHN: Stupid! You're not supposed to answer that!

Kenshin: can you spell it anyway?

YHN: ……… --;;

Yahiko: WEEEEE!

Kenshin: Lemme say it! L-E-V-E

YHN: Shuut up! You cannot spell stuff okay!

Kenshin: begins to cry meanie….

Kamatari: Do the Hokey Pokey! turns around and falls over

YHN: When the heck did you get here!

Kamatari: Llamas!

Chou: PINK!

Chou & Kamatari: hold hands and twirl in a big circle Yay!

YHN: Okay, in closing I would like to say—

Chou: PINK!

YHN: No….. SHUT UP!

_Fin…. I think._


End file.
